


[Podfic] Broken Toy

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Rape, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Reality Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Based on this prompt: <i>As dream technology spreads throughout the underground, heavyweights in prostitution rings begin to take notice—especially of the famous Forgers of extraction. Eager to be the first to reach this new market, they begin to hire forgers left and right, only to find that most of them aren't good enough to meet the specific needs of their clients. And so, they set their sights on the best forger in the business: Eames.</i>"</p>
<p>[Originally posted on Livejournal on January 28, 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Broken Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369132) by [Whisky (whiskyrunner)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky). 



> So I figured it was about time to update my podfic archiving on AO3. :3 
> 
> This piece was originally posted at [my livejournal](http://emilianadarling.livejournal.com/1377.html) on January 28, 2011. While I absolutely _adore_ the story to this day, the audio quality isn't up to my current standards and it does make me wince a bit at all the newbie mistakes I made. But I'm still veryproud of the recording -- one of my first ever! -- and I'd like to have all of my podfics archived here for completion purposes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author:** [whiskyrunner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskyrunner/pseuds/Whisky)  
 **Reader:** Emiliana Darling (link to my tumblr [here](emilianadarling.tumblr.com))  
 **Length:** 01:08:20  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/broken-toy) and [MP4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/broken-toy-audiobook)at the Audiofic Archive.


End file.
